His Last Fling
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmMeg] SUMMARY: You can't escape your destiny and it was THEIR destiny from the first time they'd laid their eyes on each other.... COMPLETE


TITLE: His Last Fling

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Meg

TIMELINE: Season 1

WARNING: FLUFF!!!!

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #1: formerly known as "Their Destiny".

AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: I always got annoyed when I read somewhere one of those blind and deaf Macaroons or H&M fans, that think there is only Mac for Harm, saying that Harm and Meg saw each other as only a brother and sister, or friends at best.

Man, if every brother and sister would behave like that, look at each other like that, have that sizzling chemistry, the sparks jumping between them, flirt that heavily and steamily, have such feelings for each other,... then they all would be burning in hell and there would be barely a person left in the world. Meaning: THEY DID NOT THINK OF THEMSELVES AS BROTHER AND SISTER. Open your eyes, read the writing on the wall, smell the roses, spill out the coffee, realize that Harm did have romantic feelings for Meg and that she returned them. They just didn't do anything because of the regs.

SUMMARY: You can't escape your destiny and it was THEIR destiny from the first time they'd laid their eyes on each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin and Rabb. Rabb and Austin.

The Dream Team.

The fear of criminals and opposing lawyers alike.

The poster couple of the Navy.

Except that they weren't a couple. She'd heard of them before even meeting them for the first time...

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Desert Son**_

_Ollie: Hi Meg._

_Meg: Do you have it? (Ollie hands her a tape) Thanks. (Kisses him on the cheek)_

_Ollie: (motioning to Harm who is waiting in a humvee, further down the road) Who's that?_

_Meg: That's my partner._

_Ollie: He's gonna think I'm a boyfriend._

_Meg: That's the idea!_

_(to make Harm jealous... three guesses why)_

--------------------------------------------------------

There was a tension between the two, the tension she could recognize from afar. When a person was standing close enough they could clearly see the sparks jumping between them. The overheard flirting was heavy and saturated with sexuality, so steamy she could sometimes feel her own body responding involuntarily. Which was also the reason why she pursued the man so much. If he could do that with just his voice, even when it wasn't meant for her, she could only shiver when imagining what he could do to her when he'd be concentrated on her alone.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Deja Vu**_

_Meg: I'm on my way to meet Det. Axelrod._

_Harm: Using your human approach?_

_Meg: That's right._

_Harm: Meaning you're wearing a dress._

_Meg: Look, don't think you know me that well, because you don't. I'll be so_

_subtle that by the time I work my way round to asking for the file he'll barely notice._

_Harm: Is it a red dress?_

_(Meg is wearing a red dress, shows how well they know each other after only a couple of weeks)_

--------------------------------------------------------

She instantly recognized the connection between them and was astounded that it had formed so quickly. Questioning of her other new subordinates revealed that it had taken the two Lieutenants only 2 or 3 weeks to establish it. It was amazing how well they could read each other...

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Pilot Error**_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Meg (jealously): "The way she looked at you, they were probably directions to her house!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_McKee "Do you find Lt Rabb attractive?"_

_Meg "Uh Yeah"_

_McKee "You work together, see him off duty occasionally?"_

_Meg "Uh Yeah"_

_Mckee "Do you sleep with him?"_

_Meg "Hey, I'm asking the questions"_

_McKee "Fairs fair Lieutenant...Let me put it this way, __do you think you'd sleep with him?"_

_Meg "_Anything's a possibility_"_

--------------------------------------------------------

It was obvious that they shared an attraction, an attraction that sometimes created unwanted tension between them, when a third person wanted a chance with one of them. Jealousy then came into play, each partner defending what they thought of as theirs.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Scimitar**_

_Col. Barzan "Are you and Lt. Austin professional colleagues only?"_

_Harm "It would be against regulations for us to be otherwise."_

_Col. Barzan "Some regulations are worth breaking."_

_(the only thing Harm comes up with is that it's against the regulations...)_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Their feelings for each other were so obvious that other people picked up on it and questioned them. Neither of them ever denied having feeligns for each other, even more, they even confirmed them._  
_

----------------------------------------------

_Harm "I was...and I meant you were spunky - like her."_

_Meg "Spunky doesnt cut it Sir."_

_Harm "How 'bout pretty?"_

_(a compliment on her looks... not something that professional-colleagues-only do...)_

--------------------------------------------------------

They obviously appreciated the other's good looks, sending each other longing glances when they thought no-one was looking. It wasn't something two professional-only colleagues would ever do and it betrayed them even more.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Prisoner**_

_Meg: He wasn't your partner._

_Krennick: He served under me, Lieutenant._

_Meg: With all due respect it's not the same thing._

_Krennick: Excuse me Lieutenant. Are we having a competition over who cares more about_

_Harm? I'm just as upset as you are. I'm just not as good at showing it_

_as you are. I never was. I've grown to care very much about Harm._

_Meg: I understand._

_Krennick: I'm not sure you do Meg. I know how that sounded. Now you're wondering if_

_Harm and I were sleeping together._

_Meg: No, ma'am; Yes, ma'am._

_Krennick: Unfortunately, no...Were you?_

_Meg: We never slept together._

_Krennick: But you thought about it._

_Meg: _Yes

--------------------------------------------------------

She'd never expected to hear the prim LTJG Austin admit aloud to her own superior officer that she wanted and had feelings for her senior partner. This was the Navy, the most uptight and obsolete-in-their-way branch of all the US armed forces. Yet the brave young woman had done just that, gaining even more respect in her CO's eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Meg "There he is!!"_

_Krennick "Stay put Lieutenant"_

_Meg "_But it's Harm!!"

--------------------------------------------------------

She knew she couldn't hold Meg back. The young woman was just too much in love to be held back from the man she loved. Very soon she was proved right.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**The Brotherhoood**_

_Harm to Meg: You know, if you date one pilot ..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

One Friday evening, after having drunk too much Meg told her the story of how she'd baited Harm to see if her feelings were just one-sided or not. The ploy, based on a fictional ex-lover, had worked, Harm had out loud shown interest. _  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_**Smoked**_

_Harm "You're making this very difficult Captain"_

_Captain Fuente "It is nothing compared to what will happen if you don't stop lying!"_

_Harm "Okay, I wasn't in my room I was in Lt Austins room with her."_

_Meg (Grins back at Harm)_

_Captain Fuente (to Meg) "Evidently you give green lights to some officers Lieutenant"_

_Back at their room_

_Krennick "You two weren't really in bed were you?!"_

_Meg "No Ma'am"_

_(Smiles between Meg and Harm)_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

The looks and the grins the two exchanged said it all. Why the LTJG rebuffed the Cuban Captain, it was not a matter of politics, they were soldiers after all and not politicians, why the first idea the LCDR had come up with had been to claim to have been in bed with Meg,... Oh, the woman in the shower had thrown her offher, but after having calmed down she realized that Harm had higher standards than one night stands with a stewardess. Besides, the woman had been his friend's ex and one thing Allison knew about men like Harm was that they had that damn code of honor, that forbade them to get involved, much less have casual sex, with their friends' ex-lovers. And if one were to look up honor in the dictionary they'd find LCDR Harmon Rabb, Jr's picture under it.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hemlock**_

Harm went crazy when Hemlock shot Meg and didn't rest until he found the assassin and then emptied his entire clip at short range into the bastard. It had taken Allison a LOT of fast talking to explain why the suspect looked like swiss cheese. She saw what Meg's attack had done to him, saw the darkness in his eyes, recognized the look of a killer that would stop at nothing until he'd avenge his mate's spilled blood. She knew she would never have been able to stop him, she was there just to keep him focused, to keep his mind off of Meg so he wouldn't become the next victim. So he could find Hemlock and return to his loved one safely and in one piece.

Allison could've saved herself a lot of trouble and paperwork if she'd told the truth, that the mangled body was the work of a man in love with the dead man's victim. But, while she didn't care that much about Harm's career, she genuinely liked Meg and didn't want to endanger the young woman's career, nor happiness if Harm would've been punished for his feelings.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Krennick: You haven't slept in two days..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Her statement had said it all and he did not dispute anything._  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_**Survivors**_

_Meg "That kid at the gas station said that you hit Trevor"_

_Deputy "You think a judge is gonna believe a kid pumping gas or a deputy sheriff?"_

_Harm "I'd believe the video"_

_Deputy "Video?"_

_Harm "Oh the kind that keep turning up on the 6 o'clock news"_

_Deputy "There's no video"_

_Harm "That gas station had a surveillance camera, you did get it didn't you Lieutanant?"_

_Meg "Yes Sir"_

_Harm "Gee, I tell you what Deputy. If you allow colonel Anderson to return with us and surrender to the court, I'll see that Lt Austin loses that tape"_

_Meg "I don't think I should do that sir, that tape is evidence for the when the colonel charges Deputy Hodge with police brutality"_

_Harm "Well I'm sure if Deputy Hodge scratches the Colonel's back, the Colonel will scratch the Deputys."_

_He Uncuffs the Colonel and Storms off_

_Meg "Good bluff Sir"_

_Harm "You mean you don't have the video?"_

_Meg and Harm both smile at each other_

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Commander Allison Krennick observed the two officers in question, one LTJG Meg Austin and LCDR Harmon Rabb.

The smiles the two were sending each other and the tender looks, gentle touches on their hands and the complete ease with being in each other's personal space sparked jealousy in the older woman, besides being a live testament of the bond between the two partners.

She herself didn't have that, never had it, much less would ever have it with the handsome young man.

She knew that what she was seeing was real love and an amazing spiritual connection between two people who had the misfortune of having the regs standing in the way of their happiness.

The older woman's behaviour had always been sending out clear signals to any woman interested in Harm that they should keep their hands off of him. She'd had a claim on him over any other woman. The only woman over whom she had no claim on Harm was Meg, because Meg had been there for longer, much longer, and had gone through much with the man and had developed an emotional and deeply spiritual connection with him from early on.

Krennick had perceived LTJG Austin as a threat from the first time she'd seen her with Harm, partly because Meg had been there first and partly because she knew that, if the regs were ever no longer an issue, Meg would be Harm's last "fling".

Last because she would not be a fling to him and last because Meg would undoubtebly end up making herself Mrs Harmon Rabb, Jr.. The first, only and last Mrs Harmon Rabb, Jr., because Harm would never let her go, nor would he ever allow himself to do anything to screw it up.

--------------------------------------------------------

Two years later, when she was on a business trip to DC, Allison had to admit that she'd been right and that she had never had a chance with Harm anyway, not just because she'd harrassed him.

The two rings on the stunning and extremely intelligent blonde's finger, one an engagement and the other a wedding ring, their blissful expressions and the looks of love on their faces told the story of how one male SecNav's legal consultant and one female JAG-NCIS liaison had managed to clear away all obstacles and find their destiny.

A destiny that would last them their lifetimes.

THE END

REVIEW (I MEAN IT!)!


End file.
